


Tra preparativi e una piccola peste

by Giuls_BluRose



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuls_BluRose/pseuds/Giuls_BluRose
Summary: POV di Blaine | Dal testo:Tracy ha insistito più e più volte di non voler uscire con il passeggino perché perfettamente in grado di camminare “come le bimbe grandi” e tu hai acconsentito, pur sapendo che entro poco tempo saresti finito a portarla in braccio.E infatti così è stato.Dopo aver giocato per quasi un’ora nel parco con gli altri bambini Tracy si era impuntata sulla panchina dicendo di non voler più fare neanche un passo perché troppo stanca, così ti è toccato prenderla in braccio per finire le commissioni.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Tra preparativi e una piccola peste

#  ** Tra preparativi e una piccola peste **

“Papà!”  
Una voce allegra e cristallina risuona nella camera da letto e ti fa svegliare di soprassalto. Sospiri leggermente e apri gli occhi: davanti a te si trova una bambina di circa quattro anni con gli occhi azzurri e una matassa di ricci scuri. Le sorridi alzandoti a sedere sul letto e le prendi le mani per avvicinarla a te.  
“Ciao piccola peste.”  
Tracy ha sempre quel sorriso enorme stampato in faccia che sai perfettamente che rischiarirebbe anche la notte più buia e sa sempre tirarti su il morale, anche quando non ne hai la minima voglia.  
“Papà oggi dobbiamo andare al parco, ti ricordi?”  
La bimba inizia a saltellare sul materasso e tu la guardi inclinando la testa di lato: gli occhi sono esattamente quelli di tuo marito, mentre il colore dei capelli è molto simile a quello della sua madre biologica. Ha un caratterino già molto estroverso e per tutti è una bambina estremamente furba ed intelligente per la sua età.   
Già, le avevi promesso che l’avresti accompagnata al parco quel giorno, ma tra il lavoro e tutto il resto te ne eri quasi dimenticato. Forse non hai neanche l’umore giusto per farlo, ma vedendo quel sorriso e la luce nei suoi occhi senti il cuore leggermente più leggero.  
Ti alzi e stiri i muscoli della schiena, tiri su le coperte un po’ come capita e ti dirigi verso il bagno, seguito a ruota da Tracy.  
“Dov’è papà? Perché non è a casa?”  
La bimba ti trotterella dietro con la sua solita aria spensierata, ma nel mentre vedi che si guarda intorno alla ricerca di Kurt.  
“Papà è dai nonni, torna oggi pomeriggio.”  
Già: siete tornati a Lima per un po’ di tempo.  
Burt e Carole non sono più così giovani ed iniziano ad avere bisogno di un po’ di aiuto, così per il compleanno di Kurt avete deciso di tornare a casa per un paio di settimane.   
New York ormai è casa vostra in tutto e per tutto, ma tornare in Ohio fa sempre un bellissimo effetto.  
“Senti piccola, domani è il compleanno di papà. Che ne dici se dopo andiamo in cerca di un bel regalo e ordiniamo una torta?”  
Vedi gli occhioni blu di tua figlia spalancarsi e illuminarsi, annuisce con la testa vigorosamente e inizia a saltellare per il corridoio.  
“Si, si, si!”  
Ti apri in un immenso sorriso vedendola così felice e le fai un occhiolino.  
Perfetto, adesso mi preparo, ti aiuto a vestirti e usciamo okay? E sai cosa? Ti porto anche a fare colazione fuori!”  
  
  
Tracy ha insistito più e più volte di non voler uscire con il passeggino perché perfettamente in grado di camminare “come le bimbe grandi” e tu hai acconsentito, pur sapendo che entro poco tempo saresti finito a portarla in braccio.   
E infatti così è stato.  
Dopo aver giocato per quasi un’ora nel parco con gli altri bambini Tracy si era impuntata sulla panchina dicendo di non voler più fare neanche un passo perché troppo stanca, così ti è toccato prenderla in braccio per finire le commissioni.  
Lei è sveglia, non dorme così facilmente, sta solo osservando la cittadina in uno strano silenzio.  
“Va tutto bene tesoro?”  
La bimba annuisce e tu continui a camminare, fa sempre uno strano effetto tornare a camminare per quelle strade. Tutto sembra immensamente piccolo rispetto alla caotica New York, ma riesce a darti un gran senso di calma e tranquillità.  
Cercate di tornare a Lima tutte le estati e a volte per le vacanze di Natale, questo è vero, ma sai che tua figlia non ha ancora avuto la vera opportunità di vivere a pieno questo posto.  
“Tracy, tesoro, cosa vuoi regalare a papà?”  
Senti la bambina alzare il viso dalla tua spalla per cercare di guardarti.  
“Posso fare un bel disegno! Disegnerò tutti noi! Però…”  
Si zittisce improvvisamente, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa. Aspetti un paio di secondi per vedere se finisce la frase, ma nulla, quindi decidi di intervenire.  
“Però cosa?”  
Stai pensando se per caso vi foste dimenticati di portarle i fogli e i colori, ma sei più che certo che Tracy abbia tutto il necessario.  
“E’ poco!”  
Ridi leggermente alle parole di tua figlia e ti fermi sul marciapiede, metti la piccola per terra e la guardi sorridendo.  
“Dici che sia poco eh? Okay, allora che ne dici se andiamo in cerca di un bel regalo per papà?”  
La bimba annuisce e prende la tua mano, iniziando a camminare velocemente verso non sai bene dove.  
“Devo ricordarti che qua non conosci i posti?”  
La vedi fermarsi, si volta per guardarti con un dolcissimo broncio sulla faccia.  
“Dai, dimmi cosa vorresti regalargli e vediamo come fare.”  
“Torta!”  
Ridi, come potevi aspettarti il cibo è uno degli aspetti fondamentali in un compleanno per tua figlia.  
“Torta, okay. Poi?”  
La vedi pensare, mentre ci guarda in giro come se stesse cercando qualcosa con lo sguardo.  
“Quando mi regalate i giochi io sono felice, un gioco per papà?”  
Un gioco? Ridi scuotendo la testa e inizi a pensare a tua volta ad un regalo per tuo marito.  
“Dei fiori? Che ne dici se andiamo a ordinare dei fiori e ce li facciamo portare a casa domani, eh Tracy?”  
“Tutti colorati!”  
Tu annuisci.  
“Si tesoro, tutti colorati.”  
  
Il resto della mattinata la passate in giro per Lima, siete andati in pasticceria ad ordinare una torta, categoricamente scelta da tua figlia. L’ha voluta al cioccolato, naturalmente, con sopra le fragole e delle decorazioni in pasta di zucchero. Alla domanda della pasticcera “Devo scrivere qualcosa sulla torta?” Tracy ha prontamente risposto con il nome del padre, anticipandoti.  
Successivamente siete andati dal fioraio e questa volta sei riuscito a decidere tu la composizione, senza però risparmiarti le lamentele della bambina.  
Hai scelto un mazzo di gigli, fiori eleganti e che sai essere tra i preferiti di Kurt. In mezzo ad essi ci hai fatto mettere alcune rose rosse: forse un po’ banali, ma sempre bellissime.  
Ciò che la bimba ancora non sa, però, è che tu il vero regalo a tuo marito lo hai già fatto. Lo hai da quando eravate ancora a New York, ma per fortuna sei riuscito a tenerlo nascosto fino ad ora. È un semplice DVD all’esterno, una cosa che potrebbe contenere di tutto. Non hai comprato nulla dall’enorme valere economico, ma hai pensato che un regalo, magari più semplice, ma fatto con il cuore, avesse un impatto maggiore.  
Hai chiesto a tutti i vostri amici di mandare un breve video dove parlassero di lui, del loro rapporto e tutto ciò che passasse loro per la testa.  
Hai ricevuto video di ogni genere: chi ha preferito dare una vena comica, come Sam o Brittany, o chi ha detto delle parole che ti hanno fatto commuovere, come Rachel o Artie. Ti si è riempito il cuore di gioia ascoltando tutti quegli aneddoti, quei ricordi e quelle parole meravigliose che ti hanno mandato.  
Sai che tuo marito ormai non si commuove più così tanto facilmente, ma sei certo che quello farà scattare qualcosa nel suo cuore. Non ti aspetti i lacrimoni, ma sicuro una reazione abbastanza forte.  
Vai in camera da letto e apri il cassetto dove hai posizionato accuratamente tutti i tuoi papillon e le tue cravatte, il DVD è sotto tutta quella roba. Sei sicuro che Kurt non ci vada a guardare perchè è sempre stato molto categorico: le tue cose in un cassetto e le sue in un altro, senza possibilità di appello.  
Tracy adesso è in sala che sta giocando con un servizio da the, mentre Kurt è ancora da suo padre e tornerà solo tra qualche ora.  
Avete già pranzato e la cucina è sistemata, adesso quindi puoi rilassarti un po’.   
In teoria dovresti anche mettere a letto la bimba, ma sai che sarà una dura lotta: Kurt non ha mai avuto grossi problemi nel farsi rispettare, ma diciamo che tu ci stai ancora lavorando. Forse saranno i suoi occhioni espressivi come quelli di tuo marito, ma in qualche modo riesci sempre a farti fregare da lei. Le visite quasi quotidiane di Rachel non aiutano poi, quella donna le sta insegnando dei trucchi di convincimento che ti lasciano poco spazio.   
Hai provato anche a farlo presente a Kurt, ma l’unica risposta che hai ricevuto è quella di imparare ad avere più polso con la bambina.  
“Papà?”  
La sua voce risuona nella casa e tu chiudi il cassetto e ti dirigi nella sala.  
“Dimmi tesoro.”  
Tracy si è alzata dal piccolo tavolino e ti si è messa davanti con quell’espressione che già sai non sarà nulla di buono.  
“Vieni a prendere il the con me? Mi annoio?”  
La guardi stranito per qualche secondo, poi annuisci e ti avvii con lei sulle sedie di plastica. Uno dei pochi motivi per cui essere non troppo alto ti è utile: riuscire a sederti senza romperti la schiena e le ginocchia.  
Non te lo chiede spesso, si diverte a giocare con le sue bambole e i peluches, quindi sai che ha un’idea ben precisa in testa.  
“Sai vero che dovresti dormire adesso?”  
“Non ho sonno.”  
Naturalmente, dovevi aspettarti una risposta del genere.  
La vedi iniziare ad armeggiare con le tazzine e te ne porge una, che tu prontamente prendi.  
“Manca qualcosa.”  
La guardi senza capire, cosa potrebbe mancare adesso? Si alza dal tavolo e corre in camera, dicendoti prima di non alzarti e che avrebbe fatto tutto da sola.   
Non capisci e hai un po’paura che possa fare qualche macello di là. La senti che apre l’armadio e la tua voglia di andare a controllare si fa sempre più forte, ma resisti e aspetti il suo ritorno pregando che non distrugga la stanza.  
Passa qualche minuto, ma finalmente la senti tornare in sala e noti che in mano ha una parrucca: è una di quelle che le avevate regalato qualche tempo prima per una festa in maschera.  
“Cosa ci vuoi fare con quella?”  
La guardi senza capire, non l’aveva indossata, ma la teneva solo in mano.  
Si avvicina e te la porge.  
“Mettila.”  
Ridi e la prendi, cercando di capire come fare per indossarla.  
“Sei una peste, se tuo padre ci dovesse beccare saremmo entrambi in un mare di guai.”  
Lei fa spallucce e torna a sedersi sulla sua seggiolina, ignorando completamente quello che le hai detto.  
Passate così una buona quarantina di minuti, è sempre bello vedere Tracy così felice, anche per delle cose semplici. È una bimba molto dolce alla fine dei conti, sa farsi amare da tutti per quel suo sorriso sempre stampato in faccia e la sua spiccata vivacità.  
Siete tanto presi dal gioco che nessuno dei due si rende conto che Kurt è tornato prima del previsto e, sentendo le vostre voci, ci è messo dietro la porta della sala per sbirciarvi. Sorride per la scena che si trova davanti, forse questa volta lascerà correre che Tracy non stia dormendo.  
  
“Buon compleanno papà!”  
La voce gioiosa della bambina risuona per tutta la camera da letto allo scoccare della mezzanotte, dopo aver visto il cenno che le hai fatto.  
Kurt la abbraccia ringraziandola, poi la vedi alzarsi e correre nella sua cameretta per tornare pochi secondi dopo con un disegno fatto da lei.  
“Guarda! Siamo io, te, papà e i nonni!”  
Kurt prende il disegno e le scompiglia delicatamente i capelli.  
“E’ bellissimo amore, grazie.”  
Okay, adesso è il tuo turno di dargli il regalo. Ti volti verso il comodino e apri il cassetto. Senti gli occhi curiosi di tuo marito su di te, così afferri il DVD e il PC che avevi posato in terra.  
“Buon compleanno amore.”  
Gli passi tutto e vedi lo sguardo confuso di lui. Si avvicina e ti bacia, per poi sedersi meglio sul materasso.  
“Cos’è?”  
Anche Tracy è curiosa, per fortuna sei riuscito a tenerlo nascosto pure a lei.  
“Guardalo, è un regalo da parte di molte persone.”  
Il suo sguardo si fa sempre più confuso, lo vedi accendere il computer e mettere il DVD.  
Anche la bambina si siede in mezzo a voi per vedere di che cosa si tratta.  
Il filmato inizia, le persone per voi più care parlano e si alternano tra loro. Ringrazi mentalmente Artie per il bellissimo montaggio che ha realizzato, cosa che tu non saresti mai stato in grado di fare a questo livello.  
Guardi di soppiatto tuo marito per scovare ogni sua minima reazione: lo vedi sorridere, sembra apprezzare tutto quello.  
Il video dura quasi 20 minuti, alcune persone si sono dilungate più di quello che avrebbero dovuto. Arriva la fine, il momento che più stavi aspettando.  
Inizia una lenta melodia fatta con il pianoforte, poi una voce che spezza lo schermo nero.

  
_Many times you have carried me  
_ _higher up than I could reach,  
but this time you're on my shoulders._

_And while there's something to talk about  
and while there's something to say  
I promise you  
I won't be gone on the day the dance is over  
I will be your song._

Eccola. Eccola la reazione che tanto stavi aspettando.  
Lo vedi asciugarsi una lacrima solitaria, fa un gesto veloce, come se non volesse farsi vedere.  
“Papà ma stai piangendo?”  
Tieni a stento una risata: sì, tua figlia non si lascia scappare proprio nulla.  
“Cos’è? Una tua nuova canzone?”  
Kurt si gira verso di te ponendoti la domanda.  
“Il ritornello per ora, ci sto lavorando. Ti piace?”  
“La amo, amo tutto questo.”  
Ti sorride e si allunga per baciarti, poi si stende nuovamente prendendoti la mano.  
“Grazie, davvero. Ti amo. Vi amo.”  
Bacia i capelli della bambina e vi abbraccia entrambi.  
“Quindi questo vuol dire che posso dormire qua nel lettone con voi stanotte?”  
Ridete entrambi, non si smentisce mai.  
“Un uccellino mi ha detto che oggi non hai fatto il riposino.”  
Tracy si volta verso di te con un’aria minacciosa e gli occhi inquisitori.  
“Papà!”  
Ridi e allunghi le mani.  
“Non sono stato io, non potrei mai tradirti.”  
La vedi mettere il broncio e girarsi verso Kurt con gli occhi dolci.  
“Daaaaiiii, posso?”  
Scuote la testa arreso e annuisce.  
“Solo per stasera però.”  
Tracy annuisce forte e si accoccola meglio su di voi.  
“Buonanotte!”  
Tu ne approfitti per metterti più comodo e dare la buonanotte a tua volta. Abbracci la bambina e stringi di più la mano di tuo marito, il quale ti sorride dall’altra parte del letto.  
E’ proprio vero che a volte la felicità sta nelle cose più semplici e le due persone in quel letto con te sono lì a ricordartelo ogni singolo giorno.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Buon salve a tutti.  
> Sono tornata dopo secoli con questa piccola OS a tema preparativi di compleanno.  
> Si allontana un po' dal mio stile solito, ma spero comunque che vi piaccia e che vi strappi un sorriso.  
> Ah ovviamente la canzone citata è una parte di "The day that the dance is over" di Darren Criss.  
> A presto, un bacio!
> 
> Giuls_BluRose


End file.
